L'élixir d'Hircine
by Katherine-Colins
Summary: Elixir d'Hircine : Ancienne potion interdite d'utilisation à ce jour pour ses conséquences désastreuses. Utilisée il y a longtemps pour bannir les mauvais sorciers en leur ôtant tous pouvoir et souvenir du monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui utilisée pour aider un jeune homme à l'âme brisée par la guerre. Harry Potter. Ou plutôt, Sullivan Hawke.


Disclamer : J.K Rowling, of course.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire prend place après la fin de la guerre. Dans une Londres en pleine essor économique et sociale. Plusieurs (plus ou moins gros ) détails ont été remanié par mes soins, comme vous pourrez le constater.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^

Bon Prologue =)

* * *

Dumbledor resta longtemps silencieux, imperturbable. Tous les regards étaient rivé sur lui, pourtant cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Il ferma doucement les yeux, soupirant de lassitude.

" Bien... Il y a peut-être une solution. "

Tous se figèrent de crainte. Remus se tortilla sur son fauteuil roulant et senti la main rassurante de son meilleur ami Sirius. Tout allait bien se passer, promettait son regard. Ron et Hermione se serrèrent doucement la main, plus pour apaiser leur crainte qu'autre chose. Tandis que Draco commençait sérieusement à perdre patience...

" Vous allez la cracher votre pastille !

- Draco calme toi. "

La voie froide et tranchante de Severus fit grogner le blond. Non il n'allait pas se calmer ! Bon sang comment pouvaient-ils tous être si calme ? Alors que lui bouillait de l'intérieur. Il avait encore tellement de questions à lui poser... Dumbledor lui sourit doucement. Non mais vraiment, il n'espérait quand même pas calmé le serpentard avec un sourire ? Fulminant de rage, Drake crut bien devenir fou sous ce silence pesant. Le vieux directeur décida de reprendre enfin la parole. Malgré son visage doux et attentif, sa voix était froide et autoritaire.

" Son esprit a été gravement endommagé. La seule solution qui ne nécessite pas des années d'hospitalisation à St Mangouste, c'est l'élixir d'Hircine.

- Mais c'est une potion interdite ! "

Rogue c'était levé sous le coup de la colère et de la surprise. Draco commençait à sérieusement flipper. Quoi que cela puisse être, l'élixir d'Hircine semblait ne pas être une bonne nouvelle.

" Excusez moi mais... C'est quoi l'élixir d'Hircine ? " Ha ! Enfin la belette se rendait utile. Ce fut Severus qui répondit de sa voix sèche et cassante.

" - C'est une potion extrêmement difficile à concocter. Il y a longtemps, cette potion était utilisée pour bannir les mauvais sorciers. " Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise. Visiblement elle avait compris ce qu'il se tramait la dessous. Draco lui, était un peu perdu.

" - J'ai rien compris...

- Pour pas changer Weasley.

- Ho la ferme Malfoy ! " Le blond ricana, bien que lui non plus ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'avait dit son parrain. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit la parole.

" L'élixir avait pour but de rendre les sorciers... moldus.

- Hein ?

- Ses pouvoirs lui seront retirés Ron. Et tous ses souvenirs lié à la magie aussi... Ron... Il va NOUS oublier... "

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot face à un Weasley tétanisé, semblant comprendre de quoi il était question. Draco de son côté était pétrifié. Bien entendu, son visage ne montra rien de plus qu'une froide impassibilité, mais en réalité il fulminait. Quoi ? Potter allait l'oublier ? On n'oublit pas un Malfoy ! C'était intolérable ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de ses sept années de haines ? Il allait tout simplement tirer un trait dessus ? Dumbledor soupira à nouveau.

" Je sais que c'est une décision difficile. Mais Harry ne s'en remettra pas sans. " Hermione essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues avant de prendre la parole.

" - Mais... Personne dans le monde sorcier ne l'oubliera !

- En effet, j'ai déjà trouvé une solution à ce problème.

- Lequel ? " intervint Sirius qui, jusqu'alors, était resté silencieux. C'était le seul à paraitre extrêmement calme.

" - Ste Mangouste c'est proposé à effacer la cicatrice d'Harry ainsi que corriger sa vue. Pour le reste, un changement d'identité sera nécessaire.

- Et si des mangemorts le retrouve ?

- J'allais y venir. " Le vieux directeur adressa un sourire mystérieux à Draco et reprit. " Il lui faudra une garde rapprochée. Des gens en qui il a toute confiance et qui en profiterons pour éloigner les gêneurs et les éventuels problèmes. Weasley, Granger j'espère que je peux compter sur vous. " Tout deux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Bien sûre qu'il n'allait pas abandonner leur ami ! " Malfoy ? " Ce dernier se figea. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de lui demander...

" - Sauf votre respect M'sieur, Harry a toujours détesté Malfoy ! " intervint le rouquin avec colère.

" - Allons mon enfant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il le détestait, comme tu le dis, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et puis, Draco a été l'espion le plus brillant de cette guerre. Il vous sera utile pour débusquer les mangemorts.

- Tsss de toute manière il n'accept...

- D'accord. "

Sa réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe pour tout le monde, excepté pour Sirius qui, bizarrement, afficha un sourire énigmatique. Le reste de la conversation se résuma à une multitude d'insulte entre Weasley et Malfoy...

* * *

Draco s'étira autant qu'il le put. L'espace confiné ne lui permettait pas de dégourdir ses longues jambes, mais sortir maintenant aurait été stupide. Il soupira de lassitude, se tortillant sur son siège. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans... Cinq longues années à veiller sur lui. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Son regard dériva sur son collègue, endormit. Non mais quel idiot ! Le blond secoua violemment l'épaule de son partenaire, le tirant d'un sommeil réparateur.

" Debout Hawke !

- Hein mais... Putain Malfoy... "

Des yeux d'un vert émeraude vinrent se planter dans ceux, grisâtres, de son comparse. Oui. Il avait fait le bon choix. Rien que pour voir ce regard furibond poser sur lui, Malfoy aurait payé cher. C'était stupide, il en était conscient, mais il avait besoin de cette haine réciproque, de leurs joutes verbales et de ce regard posé sur lui. Ce regard... C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux, auparavant noir de jais était devenu d'un châtain très clair et cette cicatrice qui avait autrefois causé sa perte n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ste Mangouste avait fait du bon travail. Même son nom avait été modifié. Sullivan Hawke. Drake n'aimait pas ce nom, il était toujours tenté de l'appeler Potter ou le balafré. Draco reporta son regard à l'extérieur de la voiture.

" Je m'demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont sortir.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder. "

Sa voix non plus n'avait pas changé. Chaude et rauque en toute circonstance, lui procurant quelques frissons mal placé. C'était stupide. Draco était stupide. Pendant que le blond se morfondait intérieurement, le brun aperçut enfin du mouvement. Il sortit une paire de jumelle et regarda rapidement en direction d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintés. Il tendit l'appareil à son collègue.

" Regarde ils arrivent. " Draco estima rapidement la situation.

" - Il va nous falloir des renforts. Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu.

- Quoi ? Tu flippe Blondi ?

- La ferme Hawke. " Drake lui lança un regard noir avant de revenir sur le groupe d'homme. Ils étaient six, deux de trop de l'avis du serpentard. " Nous ne somme que deux Hawke. Appel Weasley et Granger. "

Harry soupira lourdement. Visiblement, il espérait pouvoir régler cette affaire rapidement. Il prit son téléphone et donna un coup de fil rapide. Puis l'attente recommença en silence. Le téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Les renforts étaient en position. D'un regard entendu, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les six malfrats. C'était amusant, les deux ennemis avaient beau s'envoyer chier tous les jours, ils faisaient un duo d'enfer. Ce fut Harry, ou plutôt Sullivan, qui sortit de l'ombre le premier, arme à la main, hurlant d'une voie autoritaire.

" POLICE ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Les mains sur le sol tout de suite ! "

En un instant, les six malfrats se virent entouré par quatre personnages, tous l'arme pointé sur eux. Ils se rendirent sans résistance, bien que deux d'entres eux s'amusèrent à insulter copieusement les policiers. Une fois de retour au poste, l'équipe se retrouva comme à son habitude devant le bureau de Malfoy. Ce dernier suspecté Potter d'avoir trouvé cette place rien que pour le faire chier. Et c'était plutôt réussit.

" Tu vois Malfoy, on aurait très bien pu y aller à deux ! " geignis Potter.

" - Nan, pour une fois il a eu raison. " intervint le rouquin.

" - Tiens ? Serait-ce un signe d'intelligence ?

- Ho la ferme Malfoy !

- Quel répartie.

- Ho assez tous les trois ! " gronda Hermione. " Quoi qu'il en soit on a quand même réussit un gros coup. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi Sullivan !

- Ho arrête Mione j'y suis pour rien !

- Bien sûre que si ! Ton intuition a toujours été très efficace ! "

Draco lâcha la conversation et se replongea dans son dossier. Si ses trois là voulaient s'enorgueillir de leur arrestation, soit. Mais il y avait toute la paperasse à faire après. Le serpentard se concentra donc autant que possible sur la masse informe de papier devant lui. Lui qui était si organisé... Ce travail allait avoir sa peau. Il releva le regard, apercevant un Potter rire à gorge déployé. Non. IL allait avoir sa peau. Le blond soupira lourdement et se réinstalla sur sa chaise, se massant l'arrête du nez.

" Hey Blondi jte cause !

- Hawke, la prochaine fois que tu m'appels comme ça je t'arrache les cordes vocals avec les dents. " Le jeune homme apperçut son vis-à-vis lui offrir un sourire amusé. Lui aussi semblé adorer l'énerver.

" - Je n'y peux rien si tu ne me réponds que lorsque je t'appels comme ça. Tu préfères peut-être princesse ? " Malfoy siffla entre ses dents et le fusilla du regard.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hawke ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours bosser ?

- Puis-ce qu'il faut impérativement rendre ses dossiers avant mardi et que tu n'es pas foutu d'en rendre un convenable, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Quel délicatesse. Tu trimes pour m'éviter de bosser !

- Certainement pas ! " Se défendit le blond. " Seulement je n'ai pas envie de prendre pour ton manque de rigueur. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore si tu te fais engueuler, moi aussi. Et j'ai passé l'âge figure toi.

- Ho mon pauvre petit.

- Ecoute Hawke, peu m'importe les raisons de cette discutions sans queue ni tête. Alors laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait j'aimerais finir.

- Non

- Pardon ?

- Il faut que tu dormes. " Potter parla d'une voie autoritaire, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son vis-à-vis. Draco finit par sourire amusé.

" - Allons bon, tu t'inquiètes pour moi Hawke ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Non en effet. Mais nous sommes coéquipiers, et cela signifie que je dois pouvoir te faire confiance. Or, comme tu le sais un flic fatigué peut être plus dangereux qu'un malfrat. "

Malfoy soupira. Il avait raison, il le savait. Pour autant il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite dans cet appartement froid et sans vie. A dire vrais, il n'y dormait plus vraiment. L'air devenait oppressant là-bas. Ho bien entendu il avait trouvé une parade, s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu et faire en sorte de dormir chez lui. Mais même ses derniers temps, cela n'avait pas été très concluent. Il n'y avait pas à dire, depuis que Severus refusait de lui donner des potions de sommeils, sa santé commencée à se dégrader. Certes, les potions créés une forte dépendanse, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Comme si Potter lisait dans ses pensées, il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

" Tu dors mal en ce moment ?

- Hawke je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Bordel Malfoy ! C'est pas de la pitié. Y'a jamais personne qui s'est inquiété pour toi ou quoi ? " Le regard de Draco s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas cette discutions.

" - Si. Une fois.

- Et bien tu vois !

- Il est mort. "

Harry resta silencieux, gêné. Visiblement, il avait touché une corde sensible et ce n'était pas son intention. Drake avait menti bien sûre. Il n'était pas mort. Il était juste en face de lui. La seule personne à s'être inquiété pour lui. Le jeune blond soupira.

" Hawke...

- Sullivan.

- Pardon ?

- ça fait 5 ans qu'on bosse ensemble Draco, tu crois pas qu'à un moment il va falloir s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

- Je connais Weasley depuis plus de dix ans et je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son prénom.

- Et tu me considère comme Ron ? " Draco ne répondit rien. Non. Bien sûre que non. " Si tu n'arrive pas à dormir chez toi, viens chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire Sullivan ?

- Moi aussi je me sens seul. "

* * *

Draco plaqua durement le corps de son coéquipier contre la porte, l'embrassant avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? C'était stupide. Il était stupide. Harry allait avoir sa peau. Seulement maintenant, le blond ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, son envie était trop grande, trop pressante. Il fallait qu'il cède maintenant pour garder un semblant de raison. Comme cette nuit là... Avant la bataille finale. Seulement cette fois, une pointe d'espoir emplissait le sepentard. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de bataille après. Cette fois, Harry était en sécurité.

La réalité était toute autre. Dans les jours à venir, Draco allait devoir gagner la bataille la plus dangereuse de sa vie.


End file.
